the_valley_mcffandomcom-20200216-history
Nucleep's Lost Soul
Nucleep is the soul of the original being that once had inhabited Nucleep, which he had separated from because of a weapon used by his two great rivals DL and 5. He is currently an observer to the action, and is unable to interfere with the plot of the story. However he can talk with all other player characters except Nucleep, and he can talk with Nucleep under very special circumstances. Category:Characters Category:Males Biography Before the Box Nucleep was once a random creeper in a random Minecraft world when he was found by a mad scientist and was made... more powerful. Eventually Nucleep became smart enough to overthrow the scientist and steal his stuff, including his multiversal ship. Nucleep spent a while going through various universes, conquering them and making them Utopias under his rule, mainly because of the technologies the universes had. Eventually some extradimensional brings took note of his presence, and got irritated when he went into their home in the Void between the universes. This ignited the Reality Wars between the omnipotent beings and Nucleep. However Nucleep had made friends in very high places, and the war was on. Even with his allies, the extradimensional beings were winning, so he challenged one of them to a duel. He won despite the odds and rules being stacked against him due to a weapon he found that injured invincible beings. Afterward he befriended the entities, and he created an AI to accompany him on his adventures. He had also created a new body for him to go into, although this was never used until he went into the Valley. However, on his journeys he had found two beings, that had never known each other, one being a God and the other being a multidimensional conquerer that had so much power he might as well be a god. They offered him an olive branch of friendship, but their values were against his nature, so he rejected then and they hated him for not joining them. They decided to hunt him to this day, and it was under this predicament he had found the Box... The Box and Valley When Nucleep entered the Box, he found an empty, but indestructible and impenetrable box, so nobody and nothing could escape. He and his AI had wallowed in isolation and tried to escape using a number of ways, including a hyperweapon. Not much bothered them, even the destruction of the first and second boxes did not hamper his progress. Eventually he agreed to join the activities of the box below and started to accept all immigration into his base, which had become a whole city. He converted all volunteers into the hive mind, while leaving other immigrants to their own devices in his city. However, at the very beginning of the Penguin Period his great rivals had found where he was and started to invade the box to capture him. He had tried to escape with his new body in an escape pod and the compressed code of his AI but his rivals found him and used a weapon to split the soul and the body on him, but his AI managed to drive their armies back with their Red Resonance bomb. Afterward he had asked his omnipotent friends to also convert his dying AI into his form and they accepted. In the valley, he could not do much but watch as events unfolded. Appearance Imagine a translucent creeper with huge black eyes that also glitches out from time to time. There you go. Personality Cold and calculating. Eccentric, distrust of any authority but his own. Utilizes mind over matter, and is more logical than anything else. Doesn't discriminate, for there is no use. When provoked (and that is going to be a challenge), the logical facade disappears and is replaced with a cloud of anger, hatred and becomes like a Sith for all intents and purposes. In fact, this uncontrollable anger makes him so unpredictable that nothing knows what he'll do next. Politically far left wing. Anarchocommunist, pirate politics, technogaianism, atheist with slight Buddhist bent, things like that. Ever since he got separated, he's also become a bit carefree and lackadaisical about the whole situation. Abilities Not much really. He does have weak telepathy (only as good as a normal person's arms) and has both noclip and fly, but he's unable to interfere with regular matters, as both matter and energy goes through him like he doesn't exist. Oh yeah, he's also super intelligent and wise. He's also omnipresent and omniscient, so he literally sees and knows all, not that he's able to do much with it. He's even able to break the fourth wall sometimes.